Descendants 3 A Different Ending
by FanGirlie101
Summary: Hey, y'all! In the 3rd movie, in the end, there were parts that I thought that they could have improved on, SO I decided to make a FanFic for it! **DoN't ReAd UnLeSs YoU hAvE sEeN tHe ThIrD dEsCeNdAnTs MoViE! *Rated T Because Of Occasional Violence And Because I Am Paranoid - COMPLETED! However, there's a voting chart here if it's wanted to continue this story. Thanks so much!
1. Part 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on FanFiction... I've been waiting a while because I wanted to read other amazing author's stories plus I started mine off on paper so I had to wait until I figured out how to make it go onto FanFiction. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. I would also really appreciate it if reviews don't contain major swears and mean comments. Thanks!**

**Another thing, this story has more than one chapter so you can continue reading!**

**On the very last page, there are prompts for y'all to vote on. Whether to continue this story or to start a new one. Please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants or the characters. However, I do own the following story...**

***NEW INFORMATION!* ****Hi, so all of those who have sent reviews telling me how there is a youtube video series that is SO SIMILAR to this. Yes, I know. VillainNation asked me if she could make a series of this FanFiction, so YES. That story is mine and she turned it into a video. I believe she also gave me credit both at the beginning of the videos and in the video description. I'm not trying to sound harsh, I just think it's really funny that everyone keeps telling me this because I know! ;')! So, yes. The story is mine and VillainNation turned it into a video series, so the story is the same...for it's mine. I'm sorry if this is sounding harsh. I just think it's odd and quite hilarious. Anyway, please continue reading!**

* * *

DURING THE BATTLE WITH AUDREY AND MAL - MAL IS IN DRAGON FORM WHILE AUDREY IS STILL IN HER EVIL FORM

Audrey points the top of the scepter towards Mal's wing.

"Just give it up Mal! You're not cut out to be the 'protector of Auradon'! Let alone be queen!" Audrey yelled towards the purple dragon who was staring at her, clearly in pain.

"You know it's true! So why not just move on and go back to where you really belong, with the trash at your pathetic domain on the Isle!" Audrey smirked, knowing that she's right. Mal shook her head quickly and shot fire straight at the Eye of the Scepter. The Ember glowed bright blue in the dragon's left fist. The scepter and Mal's fire with the power of the ember crashed and clashed against each other. Mal roared while Audrey screamed with anger and determination. Mal bellowed as a large spark from the fire and the scepter's power, hit on her legs and arms/front legs. Sparks soon started to continually land on Mal. Her head, her wings, limbs, and belly. Mal gave an ear-shattering roar and hot a pillar of purple fire straight at the scepter. Audrey screamed and fell back onto the ground. She slammed her head on the stones and went out like a light. Mal, still in dragon form, looked over at Uma and nodded, signaling that Audrey was down.

"Mal!" Celia called out. Mal turned back to face her. "Thank you..." Celia sighed, grateful that Mal saved her life. Mal didn't move a muscle or make a sound.

"Mal?" Mal's green eyes rolled to the back of her head and started to fall, rapidly. A quarter of the way down, purple smoke started to circle her and she turns back into her human form, beginning to fall even faster than before.

"Mal!" Uma cried out. A second later, Ben, Jay, Evie, Dude, and Carlos come out from the woods. Jay turns to see Uma and Harry runoff. Or so it appeared. HE saw a form falling from the sky. His eyes dawned in realization.

"Mal," he whispered. He ran off with Carlos, Evie, Dude, and Ben not far behind.

"MAL!" Ben screamed, clearly terrified. She was 200 feet from the ground. Uma and Harry not even close to where she could land. 150 feet, en putting all of his beastly energy into running to save the love of his life. 100 feet, Ben passed Uma and Harry, who was panting heavily. 50 feet.

"MAL!" he cried. She slammed onto the ground with a force so strong, it knocked the others right of their feet. Purple smoke, in many different shades, started to circle Mal and fall outwards, away from her.


	2. Part 2

Ben shook his head, trying to clear the fogginess out of his brain. He saw Mal's crooked form lying 30 feet away from him, completely still with bruises; scrapes; cuts; burns; torn skin; blood all over her.

"MAL!" he cried out. His voice breaking into heart-shattering sobs. He picked her up and held her; careful of her injuries. "No...!" Evie suddenly was at his shoulder.

"M...No..." she started to cry.

"Mal? Mal, come on! This isn't funny!" Carlos started to shake her. Evie grabbed and held him while sobbing onto his shoulder.

"Mal? Can you hear us?" Uma asks with Harry right behind her. Jay put a hand on Ben's shaking shoulder.

"Ben? Let me see her..."

"No..." Ben sobbed with tears streaking non-stop down his face.

"Ben please," Jay's voice cracks. Reluctantly, Ben laid Mal in Jay's arms. Jay quickly put his ear o her mouth; watching her chest. He slowly started to sile. He then moved his head farther down and gently placed it right above her heart. He started to show a wide happy grim. Uma looked over at him as he started to full-out grim.

"Jay, what is it? Why are you smiling?" Uma asked, clearly confused by his lack of devastation for his longest-known friend. He started to chuckle, then full out laugh incredulously.

"Jay, what's the matter with you man?!" Carlos pushed him. "Why are you laughing? Mal's- " he choked. "Mal's gone."

"Guys, Mal's still breathing!" Jay finally exclaimed. Everyone lifted their heads at that.

"What?" Ben questioned. He wasn't sure he heard Jay right. After all, who can survive a 100 story drop?

"Jay, you better not be joking about this! It would be your sickest and fatal one...!" Evie threatened, tears still falling off her cheeks which were coated in mascara.

"Guys, I'm not joking!" Jay huffed, irritated; not happy about his friends. He didn't believe that they didn't believe him. Why would he joke about this?!

"Jay, ar-are you su-sure?" Ben stuttered. Jay grinned.

"' Course I'm sure! C'mere, let me show ya!" He pulled Ben over by his arms towards himself and Mal.

"Listen," he pointed towards Mal's mouth. Ben glanced at Jay skeptically before complying and leaning down towards Mal's mouth to hear if Jay was telling the truth.

"...Ben...," Mal breathed so softly, you wouldn't hear it unless your ear was right up against her mouth, which Ben's was. Ben choked out a laugh.

"She's alive! I can't believe it! She's _alive_!" He cheered. Everyone's faces brightened and started to cheer happily. They all hugged each other fiercely, still can't believing that Mal was okay.

All of a sudden, Mal let out an agony filled scream.

"_DAD_!"

Everyone quickly looked at each other, clearly worried. Mal suddenly started to hyperventilate, really hard and really fast.

"Mal? Mal, it's okay! Calm down!" Ben attempted to reassure her. She didn't stop

"Guys, we've got to take her inside!" Carlos said, desperate to help one of his best friends relax. Ben scooped her up and started running to the nearest castle entrance. The others quickly followed him, preparing for something to do that might help Mal.


	3. Part 3

Ben burst inside the castle where there were bustling servants and confusion about what happened with the sleeping gas and stone people that Audrey made.

"Help! Mal's in trouble! She needs help!" he yelled, hoping that there was someone nearby who would know what to do. Immediately, a few people started to push through the crowd towards Ben with some medical tools. They placed her on a gurney and started to take her to the medical room.

"Quick! Give her a sedative! The one for relaxing an unnerved patient!" barked a doctor to a younger man who was walking next to him. The younger man knew this was going to happen, so he was already in a position where he was able to follow the orders he was given. He ran off as the doctor (well, Ben assumed the middle-aged man was the doctor because he knew what he was doing) barked at a nurse next to Mal's bruised and scraped head.

"Nurse Alae, giver her an oxygen mask and try to calm her breathing!"

The group soon arrived at the Med Room where Mal was swiftly wheeled in. Ben, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were barely behind, not giving a glance to the guards who were unsure about allowing the four to pass. The barky doctor held a small cup of purple-red liquid (that the younger man before brought to him) to Mal's mouth, tipping the edge between the small parting of her lips.

"C'mon Mal, swallow..! Swallow...!" he softly encouraged. Mal slowly swallowed perhaps unconsciously. The purple-red liquid started to lessen in size and the doctor started to smile a tiny bit.

"Good. That's good Mal," he whispered as she finished it off. Within a few seconds, she started to calm down. "Okay, okay. We're good for now." The doctor turned to Ben and the other 3 original VK's.

"You can stay here, but you MUST be quiet and not mess with the wires." Ben and the others nodded. They didn't want to give the doctor _any _reason to kick them out. The doctor turned to Ben, gave a small bow and left the room. Ben went straight towards the chair on Mal's left. Evie and the boys went to sit on the couch a couple of feet away and went silent. Ben stayed staring at Mal while the other 3 visitors just relaxed. Well, relax as much as they could.

"C'mon Mal. You gotta be okay. Hold on honey. Hold on for us," Ben whispered while holding and gently rubbing Mal's hand without a wire on it. He brought her hand to his mouth and gently kissed it.

"C'mon Mal, stay strong. I love you..." Ben softly sighed.

"... stay strong. I love you..." a voice whispered in the darkness.

**Whowhee! That was pretty intense! I hope y'all enjoyed that chapter! By the way, I have NOT received a 12-year term in college degree in doctoralogy (hah-hah... I don't know the real term... :)), so if there are any doctors or such, please forgive any of the wrongdoings that there might have been in there. I was trying to make it as realistic as possible. **

**Also, reviews are strongly encouraged and if you have any suggestions for any other stories or such... I'd love some! Thanks so much! **

**Keep Writing!**

**FanGirlie101**


	4. Part 4

_Later that week_

As Carlos walked out of his dorm room, Dude trotted up next to him.

"Carlos! Carlos! Carlos! Guess what man?"

"I'm not in the mood right now Dude," Carlos ran a hand through his black and white hair. _It's been 3 and a half days since Mal was first injured. How much longer is she gonna be like this?_ He thought.

"I know, I know Carlos. But you gotta get your mind off her. Worrying and obsessing over her isn't going to wake her up any faster," Dude replied sympathetically.

"Yeah. Yeah, I know Dude. I can't help it though. The VKs won't be the same without Mal. _I _won't be the same. She's been there for me and a part of my life for a while now," Carlos sighed.

"Whenever my mom hit me or, um, did stuff, Mal was always the first one there. She was the one who cleaned my cuts, set my broken bone, and helped calm me down. There were times where it was really bad and I was lost and crazed and I was hid-_seeking_ refuge in darkened abandoned hallways. Mal was always the first to find me and help me. Even if she had her problems to deal with. I don't know where I'd be without her. Probably lying around in waster somewhere on the Isle." Carlos sighed. He hardly _ever_ spoke of his time on the Isle and he pretty much _never_ talks about his and his mom's relationship to _anyone_ outside the VKs. Dude was silent, which was a first.

"Dude, you good?" Carlos finally asked, concerned about the silence Dude's displaying.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just, I've ever heard much about your mom," Dude hesitantly spoke, not sure how Carlos would react. Carlos nodded.

"Yeah, okay..." The pair walked into the room Mal was currently in and froze.

"Dude, where's Mal?" Carlos asked, his voice shaking. Dude sighed.

"Carlos, it's not a big deal. Mal-" Carlos spun to face his dog.

"Not a big deal?! _NOT _a big DEAL!? Dude, Mal is- was- my best friend and-" Dude cut in.

"Carlos, you didn't let me finish. Mal was moved to _another room. _She's not dead!" Carlos blinked.

"C'mon, I'll show you. This is what I was trying to tell you earlier, but didn't get a chance to do so." Dude spun around and trotted out of the room, seemingly unconcerned about Carlos's near panic-attack.

Carlos shook his head, trying to calm himself down.

"She's okay. She's _fine, _Carlos. She's okay," he reassured himself. He took a deep breath and followed Dude out the door.


	5. Part 5

When Dude and Carlos entered Ben's bedroom, Jay let loose a sigh of relief. He was worried that Carlos wouldn't see Mal in the Med Room and start to have a panic attack. Carlos looked a little shaken, but not as bad as it could've been. Jay approached Carlos with an arm out meant to give him a man hug Carlos nodded and they clung to each other tightly and fiercely.

"You okay man?" Jay whispered into Carlos's ear. He felt Carlos hesitate for a moment, then nodded. Jay breathed a sigh of relief. He knew what could and _would _happen if Carlos lost it. He didn't think he could go through that again especially now because Mal wasn't here and... _NO, she is not dying Jay! Ben won't let that happen. _Jay cut his thoughts off. He refused to think let alone live a life without Mal. He couldn't bear it. Besides, he needed to stay strong for Evie and Carlos. They wouldn't be able to handle it if Jay lost it. Neither would Ben. They all needed him strong and Jay would not let them down.

* * *

Ben looked from where he stood at the front of Mal's bed over to the boys hugging. He smiled softly. They were all so lucky to have one another, he didn't want to break them up. Ben turned back to face Mal when out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jay whisper something into Carlos's ear and then Carlos pause before nodding.

_They okay? _Ben wondered, thinking something was up. Ben then mentally slapped himself. _Of course, they're not okay! Their best friend is badly hurt and in a coma. I'm in agony and the three of them have known her for at least half of their lives! The amount of pain I'm feeling might not compare to theirs and I'm her FIANCE! _His heartbeat sped up as he remembered his proposal to the love of his life.

*flashback*

Ben shook his head out of the flashback. _You won't help anyone by breaking into tears! _He scolded himself. He then sighed. If only his dad could help, but the Beast didn't know what to do... Ben sighed, again. _WAIT A SECOND..._

"Hey, guys? Remember when we were all outside a few days ago and Mal screamed fo her dad?" Ben asked. Everyone nodded, a bit confused about why he would bring this up.

"Why did she call for him? And while we're at it who is he?" Ben questioned again. The rest of the group turned to Carlos and Jay, believing that they would hold the answer. The two of them, however, looked to each other confused. Carlos thought that Jay would know since he knew Mal the longest. Jay didn't though. He shrugged and then they both turned to face Evie along with the rest of the group. But Evie wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. Not Ben, not even Carlos's or Jay's. The 3 guys instantly knew that Evie was aware of the identity of Mal's father.

"Evie?" Ben prodded. Evie sighed.

"Alright fine," Evie relented. _I hope Mal doesn't kill me over this..._ She thought.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys, but you _have _to promise that you won't overreact, okay? Promise me," Evie demanded of the group. Harry, Uma, Gil, Jay, Carlos, and Ben all gave their word. Evie sighed, _here goes nothing. _

* * *

"Alright, Mal never talks about her father because, as far as she's concerned, he doesn't exist. He abandoned her as a baby and never looked back. But... after Maleficent changed into a lizard, she decided that it was high past time to know who exactly was her father. So, she went to get a DNA test. When she found out, she was shocked. It took me _weeks _to get it out of her. When she finally told me, she broke into sobs. She saw him several times on the Isle. He'd sneak glances at her sometimes, even watch her as she ran after she stole something from someone. At the time, she thought he was just being creepy, but once she found out that was her dad..." Evie sighed. _Come on Evie, tell them! Stop stalling! _She mentally scolded herself. She met the eyes of Carlos, then Jay's, the finally Ben's.

"Her dad is Hades."


	6. Part 6

**So what'd y'all thought of that last chapter? 772 words! I hope this one will satisfy your needs!**

* * *

Everyone stared at Evie in shock. Finally, Uma asked,

"Are you sure?" Evie nodded, turning away from the group. She was waiting, _dreading_ about the boys' reactions.

"The same Hades that tried to kill her last week?" Carlos double-checked. Evie nodded slowly. Jay growled.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a gun..." he started to stomp off to do exactly that, but Gil held him back, trying to calm him down a bit by talking about penguins. Jay released a small bit of anger understanding that Gil was trying to calm him down before he does something he'll regret, like terrify Carlos and Evie. Or kill Hades. Though he wasn't quite sure how he'd regret that.

Once Jay was calm, everyone turned to Ben waiting for the beast mode to come; Ben just stood there. When he finally looked up at Evie, he asked softly,

"Why didn't she tell me?" His eyes filled with tears, his voice breaking in sadness that his girl-_fiance_ didn't tell him about this. Evie's own eyes filled seeing her best friend's love so sad and disappointed.

"I don't know," she whispered. Everyone was silent after Evie's admission. No one else knew how to react to it. Uma finally spoke, speaking the question that was undoubtedly on everyone's mind.

"But why did she call for the god of the underworld, which, by the way, is _filled _with dead people?" Nobody had an answer for that. All of a sudden they hear an agonized scream.

"_DAD!"_ Mal screamed. She started shaking and thrashing. Her eyelids kept fluttering and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"MAL!" Carlos, Jay, Evie, Uma, and Ben shouted. Everyone quickly ran over to her side.

"Mal!" Carlos tried to shake her awake but with no avail. She ended up hitting him with her arms that were flung in different directions. Carlos stumbled back and was barely saved by Jay who pushed him back into balance. Carlos gave him a grateful smile then shook his head as a response to Jay's unasked question.

_You hurt? Did the... flashbacks show?_

_I'm fine,_Carlos silently answered. _It was just an accident, she doesn't even know what's happening or what she doing. _Jay nodded knowing that Carlos was fine. He didn't need anything.

Meanwhile, Gil was calling for a nurse while Harry, Uma, Evie, and Ben were trying to hold Mal down so she wouldn't hurt herself. They weren't having the best of luck. Once they got one limb done, it would just fling itself back upwards again. When a nurse finally arrived, Mal's eyes opened. Just barely to look at Ben's.

"Get him...Ben. Or...else... all is...lost...Hurry...!" she whispered. Then she smiled, a soft tiny curl at the corners of her mouth. Her eyes then slowly closed with Ben's pleading painfilled ones trying desperately to hold her to this side of consciousness. She whispered one last thing as her eyes closed, perhaps for the last time.

"I love you too Ben..."

* * *

**So... what'd you think about that one? #SorryNotSorry for the cliffhanger. Don't worry the next one will be up sooner than you'd like. Again, review are ALWAYS welcomed! **

**Keep Writing!  
**

**FanGirlie101**


	7. Part 7

**Here's the new one! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Nobody spoke. Until Gil finally asked,

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos and Jay both answered immediately.

"We're gonna save her!" They glanced at each other smiling a little because they just had an unplanned synchronized sentence.

"I mean, we've got to!" Carlos added afterward.

"But how do we even know that Hades'll even saver her? Will he even _want _to?" Harry reluctantly asked, not wanting to know the answer in case it wasn't positive.

"How do we know that he'll just agree so he'll get free then once he's out of the barrier, he'll escape and cause havoc?" Uma slowly voiced this possibility.

"Like you?" Carlos accused underneath his breath. He didn't want to start a fight, but he didn't stop himself from mumbling fast enough. However, Jay spun around to face Harry and Uma.

"How can you even _say _that?!" He glared hard at the two of them standing next to each other, almost as if to protect themselves. "Mal is _dying_ and you expect me to leave her to the grave without even _trying_ to help her first? You heard her! She was _pleading, __PLEADING _for us to get him! I am _NOT _going to let my best friend since childhood _die_ before I drag his undead butt here and _make _him heal her! You hear me?! You hear me?! I will NOT nor will I _EVER_ do that!" By the time Jay finished his speech, Carlos and Evie were by his sides. Each having a hand on his upper arms as if to let him know they were there and/or to be prepared if he was gonna launch himself at the captain and the first mate of the Sea Tide Crew.

"Jay, I don't want to let her go either. You know how close the two of us were. But, Uma and I are just trying to think about the possibilities... along with the likelihoods. Jay, bud..." Harry walked up to him and gently slapped a hand on his shoulder maintaining eye contact. That's a habit that the VKs never broke and most likely will never do so. If you break eye contact on the Isle, you just became defined as weak along with a beat down. Harry resumed back to his explanation.

"I don't want to think that about this either, but... do you think Hades'll heal her willingly? I mean, he has _never_ shown interest in her before as I can recall. We wouldn't have even _suspected_ that Hades was Mal's father unless she or Evie told us, which to be fair, Mal doesn't open up about her childhood a lot, so the chances of that ever happening were slim. We're lucky enough she told Evie," Harry sighed, blinking his eyes and shaking his head as if to discard the tears that were "totally not there". He looked back up to Jay,

"All I'm saying is, can Hades be trusted?" No one had an answer for that, except...

"I'm still going to risk it." Everyone faced towards the guy who's voice was husky with silent tears and pieces of a broken soul. He turned to look at the group.

"I would risk _anything _and _everything_ to get Ml back. If she called for Hades, then she trusts him. Therefore I'm getting him. No matter the risks." Ben had that determined gleam in his eyes that hasn't shown since he and the 3 VKs were turned to stone. The gleam that shows his pain, love, sorrow, and hope for what is to come. He never looked more of a loving boy than he did at that moment. He then, somehow, seemed to make eye contact with each of them.

"I'm getting Hades, no who agrees?" Jay, Carlos, and Girl nodded with no hesitation. Evie, Harry, and Uma all quickly glanced at each other and seemed to agree as they all nodded as one. Ben then nodded back.

"Alright then. Lets' go retrieve the god of the underworld."

* * *

**So how was that? That was a lot more writing than I expected it to be. I hope y'all all enjoyed it! Please review! **

**Keep Writing!**

**FanGirlie101**


	8. Part 8

**Here we go!**

**(Oooh! Before we go, I forgot to do this before on a LOT of chapters! ...Oops *nervous laugh* *tries to hide grimacing face*) **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Descendants or this story wouldn't exist...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was holding their breath in anticipation since the moment the limo arrived. They weren't sure what the anticipation was for though exactly. For Hades to fix Mal and Audrey...or to destroy Auradon. Ben glanced back at the two girls that were lying on separate twin beds in the guest room behind his position next to the window. The two were moved in here shortly after Ben asked for Hades. Audrey was in the same condition as Mal, except, it appeared as though she had a faster path to death. Audrey was in a coma too, but the doctors say that there isn't much of a chance for her to live. And Mal was getting to the same position as Audrey is in presently. Everyone was hoping that Hades could fix the two girls.

* * *

There was hardly a sound within the guest room until there was a knock at the door. The VKs and the AKs glanced at each other. They all weren't quite sure what to do. Adam Beast sighed. _Of course, **I'm** the one that has to open the door. Typical. _He opened the door while everyone was stiff and tense. The blue fire hair was the first to greet them all. Along with the signature smirk.

"I heard that someone called for me?" Hades asked innocently. Well, as innocently as the God of the Underworld could be. The former King of Auradon growled at the impoliteness. Hades turned his head and growled right along with him. They stayed locked in stares battling for dominance and growled for a couple seconds or so before Ben cleared his throat. The two leaders looked away from each other but not without a loathing glare.

"So... welcome Hades! It's, uh, nice to meet you. Though I'm sorry the, uh, _circumstances_ aren't better," Ben managed to stutter out under the cool look of Hades. He tried not to gulp under the supposed "neutral expression" of the god.

"Can you fix Mal and Audrey?" Jay bluntly asked. Everyone's heads whipped to look at him. "What? That's why we're all here!" Jay exclaimed. Evie rolled her eyes. Leave_ it to Jay to be impulsive and undiplomatic in front of **MULTIPLE** royals! _Evie thought. Meanwhile, Carlos stared at Hades. He could see the resemblance between the former god of the dead and his best friend Mal.

Hades, though, was studying up multiple people in the room. He saw the way Jay, Evie, and Carlos all stuck together like a unit that could and would not be separated. He saw Uma and her boys standing back seeming to be uncomfortable in the room. He also observed Ben. The way he stared at Hades' daughter. The love that so clearly shines through when Ben looks at Mal. Hades sighed. He was hoping to intimidate Ben away from Mal, but he could see how much he loves her. Hades wouldn't allow a simple boy who didn't hold his own in front of the father of his "true love" stay with Mal. She deserved more than that. Even though they argued earlier on the Isle, Hades still loved and cared for his daughter. There were more reasons then he previously stated for why he left Maleficient and their newborn baby. Anyway, it seems as though Ben won't be scared off. Heck, he asked one of the most (or perhaps _the_ most), powerful villain, to save her, who also happens to be her father! That's got to make some knees knock together. Hades sighed again. Everyone was staring at him; waiting for his answer. Even the old grandma in the back sitting next to and holding Audrey's hand (Or at lead, Hades _assumed _it was Audrey. He knew who his daughter was and there was no one else passed out in a coma in the room). Hades finally began to speak after a long moment of silence, seeing how everyone was becoming anxious and restless.

"Yes, I believe so." They all started to grin in hope before Carlos realizes exactly what Hades said. "Wait, what do you mean you _believe _so?" Hades shrugged.

"I've never had this problem happen before. I'm not quite sure what exactly will occur," Hades explained. Everyone immediately seemed downcast and quite a few of them had tears well up in their eyes. Adam Beast being one of them. He may not have known Mal long and he sure didn't approve of her at first but, she's grown on him. She's risked herself multiple times in the past to protect Auradon and Ben. She never had to do that. Plus, there were so many things about her to admire. Even though her time on the Isle was rough, she didn't let that stop her. Adam appreciated that determination and perseverance. Auradon may not be as well off as it is today if she wasn't. Before Adam could get too lost in his thoughts, there was an unexpected whisper.

"Well, let's hope for the best I guess," Leah murmured but loudly enough for the rest of the room could hear. Everyone was silent while she spoke. She hasn't since Audrey went on a crazy rampage across Auradon. She must have been ashamed that she was a large influence on that. And to be honest? No one thought she would speak again until Audrey was awake. Plus, who would've thought she'd be kind..._ish _to a villain? Even Belle was shocked and she always tried to be optimistic, even towards the mother of Aurora. After Leah spoke, Hades nodded and turned to Adam.

"I need these cuffs off if I'm going to be of any help." Adam nodded, slowly, but he allowed the guards to take off the restraints that accompanied Hades since he was first met with guards on the Isle. Once finished, the guards left to wait outside of the room after Adam's nod to do so. Hades turned to Uma.

"I'm guessing that you have my ember since you caught it while Mal was falling," Hades said. Uma gulped. She slowly but firmly nodded after he finished his unasked question and slowly walked over towards him.

"There was an..._incident _that caused the ember to get wet, but I was able to fix it. Or fix it as well as it could be," Uma quickly added as Hades tutted.

"Well, let's hope this _incident_ you say didn't affect my ability to restore the ember," Hades winked. Uma blushed seeing how Hades knew exactly what went down between Mal and the rest of the group. Hades shook his head with a sigh. _Teenagers. __How I **NEVER **want to go back to that time. _He sighed again, not knowing how these next few moments are going to turn out. He raised his right arm with the ember clutched firmly in his hand. The ember began to glow and the room started to become a shade of dark blue as he began to chant.

Thig spioradan an dithis

nighean seo air ais bhon

taigh-còmhnaidh aca le

spioradan nam marbh.

Thig na spioradan

aca air ais gu tìr na

grèine agus na gealaich.

Cuir air ais an anaman, inntinnean,

cuirp, agus cridheachan mar a

bhiodh iad nam biodh

iad an seo am measg nam beò.

Leig às na bannan aca bho shlabhraidhean

a 'bhàis agus leig leotha tighinn dhachaigh

gu far a bheil an dàn agus

an dàn dhaibh a' fuireach.

Leig às na ceanglaichean aca

bho pheanas agus pian call agus leig leotha

tilleadh dhachaigh gu far a bheil iad dha-rìribh. ***

As Hades began his chant to restore the girls the way they once were, the audience could see their spirits coming up from within their bodies and arrange itself into the same shape as their home. Audrey's spirit was almost clear but still had a good amount of pink left. But Mal's was clear, with barely any purple tint at all. As Hades finished his chant, Audrey began to sit up. Once he finished his last word, her eyes opened up to see the land of the living. There were cheers and laughter and tears from her family and which were behind Leah along with smiles from those who weren't as close to her. Everyone held their breath waiting to see if Mal would come back. They waited. And waited. And waited. But still, there was no movement. Hades cleared his throat. Everyone turned to look at him except Ben. Hades had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall over and spill onto his cheeks.

"She's..." he choked. "I don't think she's alive." All of a sudden they hear the flatline.

* * *

***** **_The spirits of these two girls will come back from their residence with the spirits of the dead. Their spirits will return to the land of the sun and moon.  
__Restore their souls, minds, bodies, and hearts as they would if they were here among the living. Release their bonds from the chains of death and let them come home to where their destiny and fate reside. Release their connections from the pain and the pain of loss and let them return home to where they belong._

(_That was Scottish Gaelic for the chant and the paragraph above is what it translates into. And yes, I did use Google Translate so it may not be entirely accurate. Sorry!) _

**...Well, how about it folks? What do you think? This was a very emotional chapter, not only for you but for me as well. So nobody PM me saying I'm a heartless little piece of poopoo. ;) I was crying while I was writing down the last paragraph. I was like "I can't do this! You gotta do this. I can't do this! You've gotta do this! I CAN'T DO THIS! Well TOO BAD because you're DOING IT!" So yeah...**

**Please PLEase PLEASEEEEEE leave reviews! I've only received one so far out of all 7 chapters. It may just be me, but that seems a bit lame. I'm trying to get these up as fast as I can so I don't have to lock my door at night nor must I lock my window and sleep with one eye open, but I'd like to have some reviews! A quick shout out to **_**Raylo4ever **_**who kindly gave a review along with a suggestion. I appreciate it! Anyway, Happy New Year... 3 days after New Year...!**

**Thanks so much, y'all!**

**FanGirlie101**

**PS Sorry it was soooo long! That was literally over a thousand and eight hundred words! I really hope I didn't fry your brain! *nervous laugh***


	9. Part 9

**Hey, y'all! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been kind of busy along with wishing for reviews. I know I don't have a lot of reviews, but if you could tell me your thoughts, perhaps I would be able to make it more enjoyable. I've also been at Disney World! I thought I updated this beforehand, but it turns out that I didn't, so now I am in major guilt mode. Sorry sorry sorry! I hope that you all will love this!**

**To Descendants4: I am so glad you love it! I appreciate that you let me know... I wasn't sure if it was a story that people enjoyed or not so I'm pleased to hear that it is! I hope you continue reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Also, (back to everyone) I'm #SorryNotSorryButStillSorry for the cliffhanger I left you on. I hope that got your heart rate up ;). Please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Nobody made a sound. Not for a minute or two but it felt like an eternity to them. The minute that flatline sounded, about 10 different nurses and doctors came in to try to fix her up. But after trying to revive her twice, they turned towards Ben who was standing in the middle of the room, just staring at Mal.

"I'm so sorry, Your Majesty...She's...gone," one of the doctors said sorrowfully. Evie broke into sobs.

"No! NO NO NO NO NO! Mal CAN'T be dead! She's still alive, stop playing this trick on people, it isn't funny! Fix her! Fix her right now or I'll swear it'll be the end of you!" Evie sobbed but said forcefully. The doctors paled but gained back color when Adam told them that they can leave and that Evie was just grieving. They left but not before looking at the group in sorrow and pain.

"She can't be dead. She's not dead. She isn't. She can't be..." Carlos whimpered. He couldn't take it any longer, he didn't care what anybody else thought. He collapsed onto the bay window bench and started sobbing in his knees that were drawn up to his chests. Jay dragged out a breath, trying not to let a tear fall. He had to stay strong for Evie and Carlos. He had to. Nobody would be able to handle it if he couldn't. He picked up Evie bridle style after she had fallen on the floor in sobs. He took her over to where Carlos was and they leaned into each other, drawing their support and sharing their grief. Evie was sobbing, Carlos was sobbing a bit more quietly, and even Jay was crying hard too.

Audrey and her family decided to leave and go to their castle to give everyone some time to grieve. They quickly left, but not without Aurora, Leah, Philip, and even Audrey herself whispering a quiet thank you to Hades. He nodded but didn't pay them much attention. _My daughter is dead and it's all my fault. _Those words kept spinning around and around and around again in his head.

Uma was crying a little bit too for all that she and Mal had missed because of their fighting. She cried that she will never again be able to tease and support her. She will never see another twilight. Harry was holding onto Uma who was leaning against him and he had a hand on Gil's shoulder, showing that he was there. Harry felt horrible. He never treated Mal like the queen she was, even when they were together. I mean, he knows that was what was expected of him, but still. Gil felt if he was just a little bit faster to catch Mal, maybe she wouldn't be ..._dead. _

Even Adam and Belle were crying, they didn't know her as well as they could've but they loved her. They knew that Ben and Mal were meant to be together. She was supposed to become their daughter-in-law.

After a couple of minutes of grief, Hades cleared his throat and tried to prepare for the way this speech was going to go.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you..." he declared with tears starting to shine in his eyes. "While I was lifting Mal and Audrey's spirits, Mal sent me a message-"

"A message? What does that mean?" Jay asked. He didn't know what was about to happen but he had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good. Hades gulped. _Now or never _he thought.

"A message of her pleading that I save Audrey first, not her."

There was dead silence, you could've heard a pin drop from over a mile away. No one had anything to say except as soon as that sank into their minds, Carlos growled.

"You are a SICK and DISGUSTING person! How could you have done this? You're HADES for dragon's sakes! You are the freaking LORD of the DEAD. How could you not have the power to save her!? What the heck is the matter with you, huh? You said that the ember will do ANYTHING you say, well it didn't and for the dead almighty, why on pain's sakes not!?" Carlos screamed at him while he was walking towards his with a walk of determination and urgency. Carlos's face was almost right up on Hades when he finished. His eyes were filled with rage, grief, pain, loss, guilt, and fire. Hades was half-worried for the kid, he didn't want to hurt him if he threw a punch.

"Carlos, it isn't his fault," Adam whispered, but loudly enough for everyone to hear it.

"By Maleficent it isn't," he growled. Everyone flinched when he said the Mistress of Evil's name. No one had ever seen Carlos like this. Full of anger and violence. He never said any of the curses while on or off the isle. This was new and it wasn't a _good_ new. Evie walked over to Carlos cautiously.

"Carlos, you know it isn't. It wasn't anyone's fault. You know that even the ember can't bring back the dead once they're too far gone..." Evie gently said while holding out a hand to him while also having tears streak down her face. Carlos sniffled.

"I never even got to tell her thank you for saving my life...that...day..." Carlos shuddered and clung to Evie to receive and give support.

"She knew Carlos, she knew," Jay finally assured. He joined their embrace and added himself in it. Hades gulped, knowing that Evie was right but still feeling like he lost a part of himself.

"I am so sorry. I thought that after the ember saved Audrey, she'd still be there..." Hades admitted.

"Oh you did now, did you?" Harry coldly spoke. "And how can you be sorry, huh? You know you're still a villain, heck, you were her FATHER and you LEFT her to her mother's mercy, which, by the way, DIDN'T EXIST. How can you show sorrow now when you didn't even back then? I _knew _what she was going through. What she had to deal with. I was her...ally for a while. I knew a bit, she knew I knew. She never denied but she never confirmed. But I saw them. I saw those marks that YOU FREAKING ALLOWED on her! Hades, I saw what her mother did, I felt it at times too before Mal and I dumped each other. I may still hold resentment for some of her choices, but I never _NEVER_ wished for her to go through what she did. I mean, you saw her Hades. You saw her at the market at least twice a month, I know you did. So how and I mean HOW can you feel sorrow when you allowed Mal to be tortured?" Harry screamed. Everyone was shocked still. The only person who wasn't was Jay. He knew, but Mal forbade him to tell anyone. Not even Evie or Ben knew.

"She was tortured?" Belle questioned, her voice shaking. Harry froze. He didn't mean for that part to come out. He didn't break his glare from Hades but he lessened his stiffness. Jay sighed, he knew he was going to have to answer since Harry and Hades won't break their stare

"Yeah, yeah she was," he admitted. Belle cried out in shock and horror. So did Adam. None of the isle kids moved an inch, but they knew that if it was as bad as Harry made it sound, it was so much worse than what they could even not believe. It was worse.

Evie whispered, "Why didn't she tell me?" Jay sighed.

"She probably didn't want you to think that she was weak and needed help. She was too stubborn, she wouldn't even allow _me _to help her at times." Everyone stayed silent.

"Maleficent would've made it worse if I showed up and tried to help our daughter," Hades replied to the question Harry screamed at him earlier. "I knew that it was better to stay away than it was to approach. I couldn't let Mal know that I cared, even just a little bit, or else she wouldn't have lasted on the Isle." Everyone didn't know what to say.

Adam soon saw the funeral service as well as the maids waiting patiently and silently in the hallway, giving the group space. He sighed heavily.

"I think we all need to leave. The maids and the... other men are here."

"No." Everyone heard. It was a sound of pure agony and sorrow as well as defiance. It came from the newly broken-hearted king. Belle tried to gently explain, but Ben still repeated his answer from before.

"Please, Ben. I can't stand in here any longer and neither can you or anyone else," Uma whispered. Ben sighed and ran a hand through his hair and down his face. He knew she was right. He nodded slowly and slightly. Belle slowly approached the bed with Adam with tears in their eyes.

"Thank you for being the daughter we never had," Belle whispered. She and Adam both kissed her forehead and went into the hallway.

"I hope you're happy up there Mal. Please be," Gil pleaded. He leaned his forehead down onto hers and left after looking back at her with tears.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you Mal. Heck, I wasn't even bad enough!" Harry tried to joke. He sighed. "I hope you know that I cared for you, even when it didn't seem like it. But I'm glad we decided to break, or else you and I wouldn't be where we are. Happy. But Mal," Harry choked. "Ride with the tide, dragon." He gave a watery smile. He kissed her forehead and left without turning back. He knew he wouldn't stay strong if he did so.

"Mal, I wish that we were friends when we were kids. We would've wrecked the place," Uma smirked, having an image of her mother having a stroke seeing her with Mal. "I hope your safe and at peace. Stay bad." Uma placed her forehead against Mal's like Gil had done to show respect and friendly-love. She sighed and left.

"Mal, the first time we met, I was in an alley, bleeding all over the place. You could've and should've left me there to die. But you didn't, you chose to save my life. I saw the first glint of kindness in you that day. You tried to be evil, but you knew that you were never going to be. You were too compassionate and too loyal. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead or still be slaving for Cruella. I never got to say thank you. You've saved my life in more ways than one. Please, _please _know that I love you. I love you like you are my sister," Carlos gulped. "Thank you." Carlos kissed her one the forehead and gave her a hug that lasted a minute before he left but not without looking back with tears spilling down his cheeks like a waterfall.

"Hey, honey," Evie whispered. "How are you up there? There better be a fabric store or else I'm going to give those people something to be afraid of." Evie sighed. She brought her eyes to look at Mal's pale closed ones. "Mal I'm so so sorry. I'm sorry that I got so mad at you and left you by yourself to stop Audrey. I'm so sorry that I made you feel like I had high expectations for you. You're my best friend, my soul sister. I'm so sorry, M. I'm so sorry." Evie cried. "I love you, hun." She kissed Mal's forehead and laid her own on Mal's. She left sobbing and went into Carlos's waiting arms in the hallway.

Jay stood still for a moment after Evie left. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to say good-bye to his best friend who he's known since childhood. He took a ragged breath and slowly walked towards Mal.

"Heya sis," he whispered. Jay held Mal's lifeless hand in his own while speaking. "Why did you leave? You know nothing's ever going to be the same around here. Evie and Carlos are already starting to break a little. So is everyone else." He sighed. He looked into Mal's eyes, pleading that she can hear him. "I'm not going to be the same. You were pretty much the only person that could calm me down after I go crazy. You knew when I was about to go overboard or already was doing so. You knew how to keep me in check. You protected me just like you did for Evie and Carlos. I'm so sorry that I didn't protect you in the end. You're my sister, Mal. Just like your Evie's and Carlos's. This world won't be the same without you. There's going to be a lot of grief. Soon everyone will manage to breathe again, but I'm not so sure about Evie, Carlos, Ben, and I. We'll always be in grief. We'll never forget you. Whenever we see a dragon, we'll smile for you. Every time we'll see green eyes, we'll think about you. Every time we'll see art, we'll remember you. Every time we see a defiant, courageous, kind girl, we'll cheer for you. Wherever you go and wherever we go, there's no place that we'll ever forget you. The girl who sacrificed herself for a pretty pink princess." Jay chuckled remembering that Mal said that to her mother when they were first demanded to go to Auradon. "Stay bad, hun. And don't forget who you are. Rotten to the core." Jay kissed her forehead and her hand. He stayed there silent for a moment before leaving.

At the doorway, he turned his head to face hers. "Say hi to mom for me." He left and stared at Carlos and Evie hugging and waiting for him. Jay finally couldn't keep in his tears. They spilled down his cheeks off his face. His shoulders were shaking trying to restrain himself. Evie and Carlos rushed over to him and held him in their arms and hearts. Jay shuddered. They all clung to each other, not sure if they'll ever let go.

Hades watched them from standing next to his daughter. He sighed and looked back at her. She looked so much like her mother, but the smirk was his. So was the defiance. Along with the heart. He sat down in the chair that was by her head. He sat there with his arms on his knees and his hands intertwined. He gazed at Mal for a minute before he spoke.

"I'm so sorry. This is my fault. It's my fault you were hurt at the isle, it's my fault you were with me at my cave, it's my fault that you're dead! Please, please forgive me. I know you asked me to heal Audrey first, but why did you leave before I could finish? Why Mal? You're my daughter and I never got to treat you as such. I'm so so sorry. I love you," Hades whispered the last of his goodbye. He kissed her forehead and whispered _I love you_ one more time before walking slowly out the door. The guards got ready to put the chain back on him. He couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Ben stood next to Mal for a while before speaking. It felt like it was just yesterday he asked her to marry him. But it felt like years since he heard the flatline. He walked over to her and sat in the same chair as everyone else has before him. He put his head in his hands and just started to sob. He sobbed like a friend who lost a friend, a husband who lost a wife, a soulmate who lost his true love. He looked at Mal and opened his mouth to say goodbye, but his voice cracked before doing so. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Mal Bertha, I love you like the plants who love the sun. I love you like the waves love the sea. I love you like you're the only star I see in my life because you are. I love you so much. I am so sorry for everything I did that made you feel inadequate. I am so sorry that I ever made you feel as if you couldn't be my queen because I felt like I couldn't be your king. You are the most beautiful crazy girl I've ever met in my life." Ben shakily sighed. "Before I proclaimed to bring you and the others, I had a dream. I had a dream where you were saved my life. Your eyes were greener than emerald, your heart more purple than a blooming violet, your smirk larger than an average one. I knew at that moment, that I had to find out who you were. No matter what the cost was going to be. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. I will never be regretful for all the times we shared, the bad and the good. I will never forget the girl who took my heart away. I will never be the same without you Mal. I love you and I know that no one can make me feel the same way you did when you were around. There's no way I'll ever be as good as a king as I could've been with you by my side. I would trade my kingdom, my heart, my _soul_ for you to be alive. If I could, I would. But I doubt Evie will let me." Ben chuckled, thinking of when Evie reprimanded him on his clothing choice for the proposal. She picked out the entire outfit. He smiled remembering how happy and surprised Mal was when he got down on his knees. "Mal, I love you so much." Ben began to sing quietly but his voice kept cracking with broken sobs.

"_I met this girl who rocked my world_

_Like it's never been rocked_

_And now I'm living just for her_

_And I won't ever stop_

_I never thought that it could happen to a guy like me_

_But now look at what you've done_

_You got me, down on my knee." _

Ben sighed shakily. "I love you, Maleficent Bertha." He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips, for the last time. He stood up and slowly walked to the doorway. He turned to see his fiance for the last time before she was going to be buried. Tears were spilling down his cheeks while his heart was breaking. He slowly turned, but before he could even take one step out into the hallway, he heard a voice.

"You're going to leave me so soon?" Ben quickly turned around to see the girl who he thought was never going to breathe again let alone speak, with her eyes open and her face set into a smirk.

"Mal?" his voice broke. She raised an eyebrow.

"Who else would I be?" she replied. He laughed in unbelief and ran to her with the rest of the group practically on his heels.

"MAL!" Ben almost slammed right on top of her kissing her with all the passion and love he thought he'd never get to do. She slowly pulled away for the need to breathe and smiled.

"I'm back."


	10. Part 10

**Hey, y'all! How are all y'all doin'? I hope you've enjoyed the story so far! The last part was a HUGE emotional roller coaster for me... I swear there were tears in my eyes for practically the entire time. I loved writing it though! I hope you all enjoy this next part and please please PLEASE leave reviews! I've only gotten 2 maybe 3. It's kind of hard wanting to write when I don't know if anyone likes it. Especially on FanFiction... ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this story!**

* * *

It took a few days but Mal was finally able to get on her feet and walk. Everyone else was pretty happy about it as well, she was starting to drive them all crazy with her restlessness. Everyone was so happy though. The future queen is alright and everyone was relieved and overjoyed. Some flowers and cards showed up daily! Mrs. Potts was starting to joke about dedicating a room for just Mal's support followers there were so many. But everyone was so happy and Mal's miracle recovery was the talk of the decade, it nearly beat the amount of talk when the Isle of the Lost was created! Anyway, after a few days of healing, Mal was starting to go back into the public eye, but she wasn't entirely sure what she was going to see. And it'll soon surprise her.

"Mal! Mal, over here!" she heard a voice call out. She turned to face the girl that she least expected to talk to her.

"Mal, hey!" Audrey smiled softly. She wasn't quite so sure that this was a good idea anymore.

"Oh, hey!" Mal replied. Mal was uncertain about how to react to this. The two stood together for a moment awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Audrey and Mal said,

"I'm so sorry!" They blinked then started laughing.

"You first," Mal suggested.

"Okay, I just wanted to say that I am so so sorry about how I've treated you for the last year or so. I was jealous of you being with Ben. You two clicked but that never really happened for the two of us while we were together. I guess I was just upset that I wasn't good or _bad _enough for him." Audrey smiled softly, ashamed of how she was treating Mal, especially since she just saved her life and nearly sacrificed her own in the process. "I'm so sorry and I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me. I didn't deserve it."

Mal smiled. She never knew Audrey felt that way and while she was happy that Audrey was okay with her and Ben now, it didn't excuse how she treated Audrey.

"Audrey, _I'm _the one that should be apologizing! I stole your boyfriend and I never even thought about how you would feel about it. That was mean of me. I've got to say that I didn't care who I hurt when I was on the Isle and when I first came here, but I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way. Ben does care about you, you know. He's said numerous amounts of times how close the two of you were before you started dating! He said that he was sorry that he lost you and wished that the two of you could be friends and I was wondering... do you think we could be friends too? I know that I don't deserve any forgiveness for what I've done to you, but I hope that we'll be able to become close," Mal ended hoping that Audrey will say yes.

Audrey beamed. She had no idea Ben felt that way let alone Mal! She couldn't believe that Mal thought that she didn't deserve her forgiveness and that Audrey wouldn't want to be her friend.

"Mal, _of course,_ I'd like to be your friend! I'm just glad that you're okay. I felt horrible once I learned that you sacrificed yourself for me, especially since I treated you so awfully." Mal shook her head and moved her hand making a gesture showing that it was all in the past.

"I'm glad that you're okay. I was nervous that Mr. Beast wouldn't allow my father to come!" Mal explained. Audrey giggled.

"Did you hear about the way they reacted to each other? Harry was worried that they were going to throw done right then and there!" Mal laughed then stopped realizing what Audrey said.

"Wait, you talked to _Harry_!?" she asked, completely astonished. Audrey blushed.

"Maybe...?" her voice squeaked out. Mal chuckled again. She never would've thought that Audrey would talk to Harry, but to be honest? They would make a pretty cute couple. She said so to Audrey and she turned even redder.

"I don't know, I think he likes Uma," Audrey replied skeptically but Mal could hear a bit of dejectedness in her voice.

"Nah, Harry just flirts with a lot of girls. Trust me, I think he likes you."

"Really?!" Audrey grinned. "Why do you think so?" Mal grinned.

"Because he's staring at you." Audrey whipped her head around to where Mal gestured and sure enough, Harry was staring at her and he turned red when he saw that she noticed. Audrey turned back to Mal looking a bit giddy. Mal chuckled.

"Why don't you go talk to him?" she suggested.

"You sure?" asked Audrey. "I don't want to leave you alone." Mal waved her hand in an "I'll be fine" motion. Audrey grinned and practically skipped over to the pirate. Mal chuckled and turned around to see Ben trying to sneak up on her. She raised an eyebrow and he straightened acting nonchalantly. She shook her head and walked over to him smiling.

"I see you were talking to Audrey and the two of you seemed to be having a good time," Ben commented. Mal smiled and looked over to where Audrey was talking to Harry.

"Yeah, I guess she's different than what I thought she was." Ben shook his head, _let an ex-girlfriend and girlfriend nearly die together and they'll become best friends. _

"Hey, so we've got to announce the Isle barrier," he reminded Mal. She nodded realizing that it was time. She and Ben walked over to the stairs and climbed up onto the balcony. Trumpets sounded for the two royals and they prepared to make the speech.

"Citizens of Auradon, as you know it's been a pretty busy week," Ben joked. There were laughs from the audience knowing that he was trying to make the week seem busy and not at all dangerous.

"Mal and I have an announcement to make regarding the barrier around the Isle of the Lost," Ben sighed. This was the moment he's been dreading. He couldn't believe that he was going to say this, but his parents and Mal were right, they have to protect Auradon.

"We will-"

"Wait..." Mal interrupted, loud enough for Ben to hear her but not loud enough so that anyone else could. She turned to face him and sighed.

"Ben, I can't do this."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"I can't be Queen of Auradon," she admitted. He blinked trying to see if he heard right. Mal half-smiled.

"Hold up, yes you can! Why do you-" Mal interrupted again.

"Ben I can't be Queen of Auradon because I need to take care of the Isle. I can't let all those boys and girls stay there when they've done nothing wrong!" she exclaimed. Ben blinked again.

"So what are you saying?" he asked confused. She half-smiled and turned to the crowd who were confused and wondering what was going on.

"Citizens of Auradon, a moment ago King Ben was going to declare that we made a decision to close the barrier forever and it was my idea."

"But it's wrong and I can't do that." Mal sighed, this was the moment that was going to define her for the rest of her life. She's gotta make it right.

"I've learned that you can't live in fear because it doesn't actually protect you from anything. We are all capable of good and bad no matter which side of the barrier we come from. Which is why we need to take the barrier down forever."

There was stunned silence. Then as if a timer went off, everyone exploded with emotions. Some people were screaming about the danger, if she was out of her mind, that she'll let the villains out, what if everyone gets hurt. But the majority of the people were cheering. It was high past time to let those kids be free.

Mal turned to Ben waiting for his reaction. He was the only one that mattered. He was shocked still.

"Ben?" she whispered, a bit nervous about his reaction. He smiled, then full-out grinned.

"I agree." He walked up to Mal and contributed to the speech.

"It's time to stop living in fear. We've lived in fear for the last two decades and where has that gotten us? Anxiousness? Nervous break-downs? Unfairness? Pain? We need to let it go. We need to let go of all the hatred and pain that we've been clinging onto for the last twenty years and forgive. Forgive those who've caused us that pain. Forgive the people that hurt us and changed us. Forgive those that we believe who should not be forgiven, but who needs it more than anyone else. They've spent their time in sorrow, in pain, in hatred. Now it's time to let it all go and start a new day. It's time we turn the page and start a new chapter. We should not be ruled by fear but by compassion. If we don't allow the times to change, then we deserve the hatred. We deserve the pain. But it's high past time to let go of the past and focus on the present, in the future. Like a wise woman said, 'Don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future!'. It's time to let the past go. It's time to be the heroes that we believe we are. For if we let those children die and our past enemies die without letting them know of our forgiveness and how to be truly good, then we are not heroes. We are villains. It's time to let our hatred go." Ben finished. There was silence once again, but when the emotion explosion happened, it was all good things. But Mr. Beast walked up to Ben with a worried expression.

"Son, I don't think-"

"Father, it's not your decision to make. I'm the king now and I'm following my heart." Ben interrupted knowing exactly what the previous king was about to say. Belle smiled. While she was a bit worried about how everyone else was going to react, she believed in her son and his soon-to-be-wife.

"Adam, he's right." Belle walked up to the former king and dragged him back down off to the side of the balcony. Ben smiled, overjoyed that his mother believed in him. He turned to Fairy Godmother.

"Fairy Godmother? Drop the barrier." She smiled and nodded but before she cast the spell, she hesitated. She walked over to Mal and gently said,

"I think you're the one who should do this." She smiled and handed over the wand to the future queen. Mal had tears in her eyes when she took the wand. She fiercely hugged Fairy Godmother before turning to the Isle which was off in the distance. But before she cast the spell, she turned to Evie, Jay, and Carlos who were standing off the side on the balcony.

"Together?" she asked. They turned to each other and nodded. Once they were all together they chanted, along with Ben, the spell that'll finally give everyone a chance to be good.

"To make the world a better place  
We have to do it face to face."

Immediately, golden sparks shot out from the wand and flew to the barrier, hitting it and causing the barrier to fall. A stone walkway from the Isle to the edge of Auradon was made magically and now the two worlds were connected. Everyone cheered and shouted with glee. The barrier was down, forever. And no one would put it back up.

* * *

**_*After the song and the dance* _**

"Can you believe how far we've come?" Carlos asked while the four VKs were staring out at the Isle.

"I know! It was just about a year ago when we first got into that car thinking that we were going to die!" Evie recalled, causing everyone to laugh.

"Now look at us! Evie's shared true love's kiss, Carlos got a girlfriend, Gil and I are going on a world adventure, and Mal's getting married!" Jay exclaimed. Everyone nodded, seeing that their lives changed more than they could've ever imagined.

After a couple of minutes of content silence, Mal grinned coming up with an idea.

"Want to do one last race?" she asked a bit wickedly. They all looked at each other and, without a word, ran back to where it all started and where it all ended.

**_The End (Really This Time! ;) ) _**


	11. A Question For You

**Hey, y'all! I recently got a review saying that I should continue writing... the only problem is is that I don't know what I can add. If you could leave a review stating what idea that I'll state below is best, I'd appreciate it and I'll continue writing. But I'll only continue writing if an idea receives at least 10 votes. Or if you have any ideas of your own, review with that as well. Thanks so much, y'all!**

* * *

Idea #1 - Mal and Ben's Wedding

It's wedding time! Mal and Ben are both nervous but very excited. However the day before the wedding, a dark message was sent to Mal accompanied by a threat. Has everything changed because the barrier dropped? Is it a good thing, or a rotten one? Is Mal in danger? Is Auradon going to lose their future queen? Mal has no idea, but Adam Beast and Belle might have an idea along with Ben... What will happen to the wedding? What will happen to Mal? REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THiS ONE IF THIS IS THE ONE YOU LIKE THE BEST!

Idea #2 - Mal and Ben's Legacy Continues On

After Mal and Ben's wedding, a huge surprise greets the couple. A child! That child will deal with both internal and external turmoils. How will they deal? This is the story of Mal and Ben's child. It seems their legacy continues on... Or has that child followed in their grandmother's steps? Following a different path that their mother rejected? How will they deal with their conflicting sides? REVIEW AND VOTE FOR THIS ONE IF THIS IS YOUR FAVORITE PROMPT!

Idea #3 - Mal's In Trouble!

Something's wrong. Mal hasn't been acting like herself ever since 3 days after the barrier was dropped. What happened? Is she no longer in love with Auradon or Ben for that matter? She certainly acts like she's different. Almost like she's returned to her old ways. What's happened? What is YOUR idea? REVIEW AND VOTE IF THIS IS THE ONE YOU'RE INTERESTED IN!

**Thanks so much, everyone! Please review, vote, and suggest once you have a response. I'd like to provide you more if you would like me to. Thanks again! **

**Keep Writing!**

**FanGirlie101**

**Again, for me to continue the story, I'd like to have at least 10 votes for the most-liked idea! Thanks again!**

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing this story! Any of those who saw the story on Youtube, I hope you enjoyed it as well! **


End file.
